


南风之人

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 因为某太太不帮忙就自己来存档咯，路人甲随便写点字要找个地方放真难。好多文都在互联网坟堆里填埋了，sigh，希望AO3能存放久一点吧。本文美国往事公演二次，理解为麦克斯×面条也行，有车（意识流）
Relationships: Ayakaze Sakina/Nozomi Fuuto





	南风之人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [23_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/gifts).



堪萨斯干热的风吹过，午后的寂静中，只听见修车场铁皮顶棚的一角因为铆钉脱落而在风中发出单调的噪声。罗伯特从修理槽里扔出两把大扳手，满身油腻地爬了出来。他一边吩咐学徒做好收尾工作，一边摘掉糊满机油的手套，拿起一壶水就往肚子里灌。额头上的汗水浸湿眉毛又滑进眼睛，刺得眼角生疼。

刚刚入夏而已，这鬼地方怎么这么热，他抹着汗水心想。印象里纽约的夏天要好过得多。不……哪里有好过的夏天，纽约是另一种不同于堪萨斯的湿热，一样让人大汗淋漓，躺倒在路沿像条濒死的老狗不停喘气。只不过那时在纽约的罗伯特不叫罗伯特，他的大名叫大卫·阿隆索，朋友们都叫他面条。

面条不是汽车修理工，他在曼哈顿的黑帮中靠自己杀出了名气，做着杀人越货违法乱禁的生意。面条戴着手套的手不会拿着扳手拧螺丝，让油管溅自己一身污渍，他更习惯端着汤普森冲锋枪对着警察和帮派分子倾泻滚烫的金属。纽约的岁月充满纸醉金迷，莺歌燕舞，浮华而火热，躁动而血腥。那样的日子已经过去多久了……他从镜中已经看不见曼哈顿天启四骑士的面条那张意气风发的脸，只有堪萨斯平凡无名的小市民罗伯特·威廉姆斯憔悴的容颜。

回到修车场旁边的办公室，洗过澡之后，总算摆脱了油污那种粘腻的感觉。罗伯特看着办公室里的电话，犹豫了一下，还是拿起听筒。他转动拨号盘，拨出了那串今生也无法忘记的数字。

听筒里还是无人应答的杂音。十年了……明明知道已经无法再回头，为什么还执着地拨打着地下酒吧的电话。也许这就是惩罚吧，告密者用电话惩罚着自己，折磨着自己。这个无人接听的电话在为天启四骑士们招魂，鬼魂们将循着呼唤聚集在Infermo的办公室里，重温过去那些神采飞扬的日子。死去的人们越是高兴，活着的人就越是痛苦。

你们的罪由我背负，人间的孤独也由我背负。希望我在忏悔和自责中过完这一生时，你们会在地狱里笑着迎接我可怜的灵魂。

当罗伯特准备挂掉电话时，听筒里传来一声轻响。罗伯特心中一惊，他听见一个沙哑的男人声音在另一端响起，是纯正的布鲁克林街区口音，“Hallo——请问你找谁？”

一瞬间罗伯特仿佛又看到雨夜中那三具焦黑的尸体和死不瞑目的三双眼睛，他打了个寒颤，僵硬在电话的这一端。

“Hallo——Hallo，你是谁，有什么事吗？我听见你呼吸的声音了，我知道你在那里，再不吱声我要挂电话了。”男人还在继续说话。

“请等……等一下。”罗伯特深吸一口气，“我叫罗伯特。这个电话是我朋友留给我的，之前打来一直没人接，我也联系不到他。我想问一下，是出了什么事吗？”

“你朋友的名字？”

罗伯特想了想，“大卫，”他像确定了什么，“大卫·阿隆索。”

对方沉默的时间长得有些异样，罗伯特焦急地想要催促时，终于那个沙哑的声音又响起了。“很遗憾罗伯特，我们这里没听说有这个人。你可能搞错了。”

罗伯特放松下来，又有些失魂落魄，“可能是我搞错了吧……你们那边是酒吧吗？”

“以前可能是吧，谁知道呢，现在是公会俱乐部。”

“是吗……看来是我搞错了。”罗伯特伤感地说，他的声音低沉，好像说话的力气都被这个令人失望的消息带走。“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“不用客气，我叫——”沙哑的声音轻笑一声，温柔地说，“多米尼克。”

罗伯特的心被无形的手狠狠攥住，“谢谢你，多米尼克。”他说出那个名字分外艰难。

“听声音你好像很难过。再次抱歉没能帮到你。你一定会找到你失去的朋友——大卫·阿隆索。也许他只是迷失在某个地方而不是彻底离开了我们。请不要放弃。如果有什么需要帮忙的，可以打这个电话找我。”

“再见。”罗伯特不想再继续。

“再见。”沙哑的声音说，“随时恭候你来电，罗伯特。”

Inferno的消失抹去了他的青春残留在这世上最后的遗存，也仿佛抽走了他一部分灵魂。似乎已没有再与往事纠缠的理由。很长一段时间罗伯特没有再打过Inferno的电话，然而痛苦和煎熬却并没有减轻半分。炎夏的一天天刚擦黑之时他独自在办公室，就着寂静喝了点酒。燥热和抑郁让他无法停止抽烟。他抓起电话，又拨通了那个号码。

“Hallo——”

那个沙哑的声音意外让他有些感动。他却没有忙着说话，因为不知道该说什么。

纽约现在几点。你在说什么。堪萨斯夏天的黄昏太漫长。那又怎么样。喝酒真的会让人开心吗？没有禁酒令我们都开心，老兄。我很孤独很难受，但我必须活着。抱歉没能帮到你。

对白在脑子里转了一圈，最后他选择了沉默。

“罗伯特，是你吗？我听见你的呼吸声了。你可真是特别，打来电话又不说话。”多米尼克没有为他恶作剧一样的行为生气，他像个老朋友一样容忍着罗伯特的沉默与内敛。“需要我帮忙吗，请尽管说出来。”

“过了这么长时间，你还记得我。我们只通过一次电话。”

“因为我去打听了一下你的朋友，大卫·阿隆索。他更广为人知的名字应该是面条吧。曼哈顿和布鲁克林记得他的人不少。”

“都是过去的事情了。”罗伯特缓缓地说。

“我是犹太人，出生在布鲁克林，后来跟家人搬去了波士顿。偶尔还能从亲戚那里听到纽约犹太黑帮的事情。你懂的，犹太人都乐意给别人讲一堆意大利人和爱尔兰人吃瘪的故事。犹太黑帮可是给我们出气的英雄。”

罗伯特被他的话勾起了兴趣，“你都知道什么。我也想了解一下在传言中我这位朋友变成了什么模样。”

“那说来话就长了。”

多数时候罗伯特都是静静地听着多米尼克讲述着纽约黑帮的往事。曼哈顿和布鲁克林的景物在沙哑声音的讲述中又在眼前浮现。四个少年并肩走在下东区污水横流的街头，远处是壮观的曼哈顿大桥。作为贫困移民的后代，他们像阴沟里的老鼠一样躲在不见光的地方成长。四个人约定要在未来闯出一片天空，踩到那些看不起他们的人头上，让所有人刮目相看。毕竟这是美国，每个人都有奋力一跃触摸到梦想的机会。当然，奋力一跃之后，梦想也许会从指尖溜走，变为遥不可及的存在；追梦的人也许会从高空跌落，摔得粉身碎骨。没什么奇怪的，这也是美国。

多米尼克确实没有胡说，他对布鲁克林和曼哈顿的熟悉程度数次令罗伯特惊讶。不只当地庞大有名望的犹太家族他都有认识的人，以前发生的一些大事件他也能大致说清来龙去脉，几个当年在曼哈顿叱咤风云的人物他都有眼光独到一针见血的评价。跟多米尼克聊天就像是在跟多年不见的朋友叙旧畅谈。

“是啊，那时候意大利黑帮跟工会之间闹得不可开交，不过都是很久以前的事了，知道这些的人不会年轻……”罗伯特感叹道。

“我也没说过我很年轻啊。”多米尼克笑着回应，“年轻人需要夜晚的时间，他们要去各种地方寻欢作乐。禁酒法还会再来吗，大萧条呢，战争呢，谁也不知道。所以要趁着年轻享受生活。他们就像奶毛还没褪光的小麻雀，叽叽喳喳看什么都新奇，什么都不肯错过。我无所谓了，我拥有过很多东西，也失去过很多东西，最后我学会了挑拣。比如在一个闲暇的夜晚，一个人在办公室，喝一杯喜欢的酒，跟聊得来的人聊聊天。”

“听起来真不错，有什么推荐的酒吗？”

“波本威士忌，只要一口就让我感觉自己骑着烈马在亚利桑那的红色旷野上飞驰，印第安人的子弹刚贴着我的头皮擦过。我像个流浪西部的孤胆英雄。”多米尼克用酒杯碰了下话筒，冰块撞击杯壁发出清脆的响声。“干杯。祝酒词说什么好呢，老套一点吧——友谊地久天长。”

罗伯特默不作声地在电话这头端起酒杯，里面波本威士忌呈现出琥珀般的颜色，散发着烤过的橡木桶陈酿的迷人香气。这是禁酒法时期留下来的珍品，满是回忆与罪孽的味道。他安静地吞咽着酒液，让口腔和鼻腔充满威士忌野性的气味。

罗伯特放下电话看了一眼墙上的挂钟，跟多米尼克的闲聊耗去快一个半小时。平时他是一个寡言的人，但是多米尼克善于引导话题，调动情绪，他很快就陷落在一度深深厌恶的纽约往事中无法自拔。

堪萨斯没有海，只有过分晴朗的蓝天、南来的热风和无边无际绿色汪洋一样的麦田。

距离两千多公里，时差一小时。

没人可以跟他聊纽约。

“工作上的事情太多，没时间谈恋爱。更何况，年轻时候的我是一个穷小子。没有姑娘看得上一个贫穷的犹太佬。我就像特大号的霍乱病毒会毁了姑娘们的健康生活，令人避之不及。”多米尼克坦然地说。

“纽约所有的穷小子们是不是都从上帝那里领的同一份人生剧本。”罗伯特难得地开起玩笑。几次闲聊之后，他对多米尼克愈加信任。电话另一端看不见的人深深吸引着他。多米尼克风趣而健谈，在很多地方跟罗伯特有着谜一般的默契。他是Inferno化成的精灵吗，在冥冥中已经看透了我的半生，罗伯特常有这样的错觉。但过去有太多深埋的秘密，那些都是他的罪，属于他一个人的沉重。他不配得到任何理解与安慰，早就应该闭嘴。然而罗伯特无法停止拨出那个号码，堪萨斯广阔天地里无边的寂寞压迫着他，他衰老的身躯破碎，裂缝里飘散出纽约青色的薄雾，弥漫着红玫瑰和枪药的气味。

他不属于堪萨斯，他是曼哈顿的幽灵。

“爱情与面包，这个是错误的说法。爱情会把面包扔到穷小子脸上，‘去你的，老娘要牛排’。要知道，连妓女都会嫌弃乞丐。你能体会这种心情吗？”

“可能比你更清楚。”

罗伯特想到黛博拉，想到他无疾而终的爱情。在体验过心如死灰的绝望之后，他终于放弃了对黛博拉的幻想。只是在想到黛博拉的时候，他总是会想起另一个男人。不是尾巴一样跟在黛博拉身边的尼克，也不是她善良憨厚的哥哥，而是麦克斯。

麦克斯会长时间安静地盯着他看，像曼哈顿街上的巡警，眼神锐利而专注，只是比起巡警来他阴鸷的性格给双眼覆盖上大片的阴影，显得奇异又古怪。

“怎么了小子，看上我了吗？”他还叫做面条的时候，曾经上去狠狠捏了一把麦克斯的裤裆，跟他开玩笑，像男人们通常会干的那样。意外的是，那次麦克斯瞬间发怒了。他一把把面条推开，扬起的拳头差点砸到面条嬉笑的脸上。向来镇定的麦克斯涨红了脸，脖子上青筋凸起。“我讨厌这样的玩笑，如果还有下次，我可能控制不住自己的拳头。”

面条没有再提过同样的事，麦克斯也像什么也没有发生过。他还是会默默看着面条，只是在与面条目光相接的瞬间不动声色移开眼睛。

现在罗伯特在回忆爱情的时候又记起那种眼光，他后知后觉在黛博拉身上看到过同样的眼神。当她在人群中看着好莱坞制作人山姆时，她的眼神也如麦克斯般安静而专注。

一念至此，罗伯特像被突如其来的重击打断了骨头，瘫软在座椅上抱住头，面容扭曲。心底的波澜万丈都化为无声的呼号——

天哪，你瞎了吗，面条，他爱你。

“罗伯特，你怎么了？”多米尼克察觉到他异常的沉默。

“没什么，我很好。”他勉力掩饰。

“你说谎太差劲了，罗伯特。告诉我，怎么了，需要帮忙吗？”多米尼克还在追问。

“你为什么这么关心我？”罗伯特没好气地反问。

多米尼克沉默了。

“我能给你一百个解释，但我清楚那只是一百个掩饰。说真话太差劲了。我还是要说——罗伯特，我爱你。”

罗伯特的声音颤抖起来，“你疯了吗。”

多米尼克笑了，沙哑的声音带着一丝凄凉。“很早之前我就想告诉你，我爱你。我甚至爱到可以毁了你。”

“你疯了。”罗伯特挂断电话。

时至深秋罗伯特才再次拨打那个号码。多米尼克陪伴他度过了整个炎热而抑郁的夏天。他喜欢与多米尼克聊天的时光。那甚至是他一天中最快乐的时光。因为多米尼克的存在，电话对他有了更多的意义，并不只是一种自我惩罚的工具。所以他不能一昧回避，有些事情必须问个清楚。

我们到底是什么样的关系。他不知道我是谁，我也不知道他是谁。在深夜里守着电话，我们说尽了纽约的往事，分享了年轻时的蠢事，畅谈了寂寞时的心事，快乐与悲伤都肆意展示给对方，然而两个人连朋友都算不上。

靠着一根电话线连接的灵魂，真的能够产生爱吗。或者正是因为电话这种不见面的形式，才让多米尼克忘了罗伯特也同为男人。

在纽约与形形色色的人混迹在一起的时候，罗伯特也听说过男人之间的桃色故事。除了与兄弟们一起打趣两句，也从未往心里去。码头上有招揽生意的漂亮男孩，他曾经喝醉了拉着一个拐进小巷子里享受了一番口舌服务。后来那些男孩被麦克斯带人赶走了，他也未曾再深入他们的世界。

“为什么要说那样的话？”罗伯特平静地问。

“你还是不相信我，认为我在开玩笑，对吗。”对面的多米尼克也很平静。“我愿意让神灵见证我的话——我爱你，罗伯特。”

“该死，你这是在亵渎神灵。”罗伯特压低声音说。

“我说了那么多遍‘我爱你’，为什么你始终不肯正面回应我呢。你爱我吗，罗伯特？”

罗伯特犹豫了，聪明的多米尼克问到了最关键的问题上。“我爱你……该死，我怎么不爱你呢。但不是那样的爱……不是……”他含糊地回答。

“看来我需要换一种表达方式。”多米尼克说，“罗伯特，你愿意跟我上床吗？”

在秋天微凉而干燥的夜里，罗伯特只觉得燥热，掌心也渗出了汗水。听筒里一片死寂，挂钟的秒针走动发出单调的噪音，在此刻刺耳又令人坐立不安。电话另一端的多米尼克耐心等待着罗伯特的回答，明明办公室只有他一个人，罗伯特却总有被一双安静而专注的眼睛注视着的错觉。

你到底怎么了，这只是一个电话而已，罗伯特告诉自己。他不知道你是谁，他什么都不知道。你在玩一个游戏，系在电话线两端的游戏，没有输赢，只有寂寞的游戏。

不要害怕。

他最终对着话筒回答:“……愿意。”

听筒里传来意义不明的两声脆响，好像是多米尼克随手敲了两下桌子。“我有些意外。原本以为你会挂掉电话，然后等上两个月才回答我——这是我认识的罗伯特。”

果然，只是一个游戏。

“既然你如此坦诚，那我也应该更坦诚一点。”多米尼克沙哑的声音拖出几个暧昧的音调，“我在想着你的身体，罗伯特。”

“是吗，还有什么？”罗伯特叹了口气。

“对，保持这样，给我适当的回应。我会慢慢告诉你。”

冰块撞击八角玻璃杯壁的声音——一定又是波本威士忌，罗伯特心想。他满脑子都是杂乱的念头，像一池浑水里乱窜的鱼。

“我面前有一张桃花心木的大桌子。诱人的红棕色，漂亮的木纹，坚硬的材质，光滑的表面流动着一层光晕。真想你能亲眼看看它有多棒。”多米尼克吞了口唾沫，“我想在上面操你，罗伯特。”

一股热血冲上脑门，罗伯特挺直了背，握住电话听筒的手不知不觉攥紧了。他竟然因为多米尼克的一句话有了生理反应。

“不，我太心急了。一次美好的做爱应该慢慢开始。我们毕竟不是野兽。我要解开腰带，接下来……”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，还有金属碰撞的轻响。仅凭听觉就知道多米尼克已经照着他的话做了。

“我需要你的嘴和舌头帮帮忙，也许你从来没有做过这样的事，但你是男人，很清楚该干什么。”沙哑的声音诱导着他的思绪，“舔我，罗伯特。它会在你嘴里越来越硬。小心你的牙齿，不要弄疼那些敏感的地方。你可以含着吮吸……”多米尼克低声叹息，“没有任何人能让它硬到胀痛，除了你。”

罗伯特的手快把听筒攥出水来，生理反应让他心浮气躁，难以思考。“别说了，停下来吧，你到底在干什么。”他虚弱无力地说。

多米尼克无视他的请求，具有魔力的声音还在引诱着他。“解开你的衬衫，让我好好抚摸你的身体。你的皮肤光滑，乳头像我的下身一样硬挺。你有伤疤吗，罗伯特。下东区出身的男孩身上没几个没有伤疤的。”

“有，小腹曾经挨过一枪。”说出这句话罗伯特就后悔了，但他控制不住被多米尼克的话俘获的思维。

“我会亲吻你的伤疤。伤口一定像一颗白色齿贝，周围的皮肤向内合拢，中间一道缝隙。我的舌头感受着伤疤的形状，我在嫉妒那颗子弹，它从自己的入口进入了你的身体。现在入口已经关闭。我也渴望进入你的身体，只有寻找另外的通道。我抱着你，向下抚摸你的小腹。”多米尼克吐词里的鼻音在加重，“你硬了吗，罗伯特。”

罗伯特这次不想回答，但多米尼克叫他名字的时候就像在施放古老的咒术，他的身体随着多米尼克的声声呼唤而颤抖。“我一定是疯了才听你说这些，我要挂电话了。”欲望在扰乱心神，他用最后的理智强撑着说。

“你不想，你在动摇，从前你挂电话的时候从不多说一个字。‘我要挂电话了’——与其说你在说给我听，不如说在说给自己听。”多米尼克就像一个会读心的魔鬼，句句切中要害。

罗伯特已经羞愤得满脸通红，几次想挂电话，听筒都仿佛粘在手上一般，怎么也无法摆脱。

“为什么要害怕想象，罗伯特。因为想象让你下体肿胀，让你渴望被一个男人爱抚，不是吗。何况想象不是产生于电话，电话只是播下种子，就算你现在挂断它，想象也不会中断。你会在想象中自己脱下裤子，趴到我的桌子上。所以回答我，你硬了吗？我已经知道答案了，但我想听你亲口说出来。”

“你简直是个魔鬼……”罗伯特勉强从齿缝间挤出回答，“是的，我硬了。”

“诚实是一种美德，你做得很好，应该得到奖励。”多米尼克满意地说，“现在脱下裤子握住那根东西，我想看你自慰——也许用‘听’更加准确一些。”

罗伯特没有多余的精力再去反驳多米尼克，高涨的欲望从刚才开始就在催促他。堪萨斯乡间寂寞的独居生活已经很久没有让他如此心潮澎湃。多米尼克留给他自己的时间让他如同获得特赦。他把听筒放在桌子上，解开衬衫抚摸自己的身体，另一只手握住下体。

多米尼克说得很对，他总是对的。罗伯特确实无法再摆脱想象。他在想象中被一个面目模糊的瘦高男人压在身下，赤裸的胸腹贴着桃花心木的大桌。桌面的冰凉让他的乳头硬起，与木头的摩擦带来若有若无的刺激。双腿被羞耻地撑开，膝盖内侧被顶住让他无法并拢。衬衣下摆被掀起，一只手抚摸着他的腰，一只手将冰凉的膏体涂抹在他的后庭。他已经被摆弄成一个适合接纳的姿态。

罗伯特眼神迷离地抚慰着自己，粗重的呼吸里偶尔掺杂着低声的呻吟。

“大声点，让我听到你的声音。”多米尼克的命令好像模模糊糊从遥远的地方传来，听不真切，而他的鼻息却沉重得仿佛就在耳畔。

木桌上的罗伯特用手臂支撑着想要抬起上身，一双大手将他死死按在桌面上。涂满膏体的入口处被一个坚硬的东西抵住，他脆弱的抵抗在瘦高男人强硬地侵入下逐步崩溃。他疼得皱起眉头，身体被坚硬的东西毫不留情地贯穿，沉猛的势头让厚重的木桌都微微移位。本应该有难以忍受的剧痛，但是幻想瞬间治愈了疼痛只留下如海潮般上涌的快感。他颤抖着踮起一只脚，抬起胯部接纳着另一个男人的欲望，用下巴和一边肩膀支撑着身体，以便能空出一只手握住自己。

第一次罗伯特觉得这个姿势野蛮又羞耻，像极了交配的动物。他的左手被高个男人死死按着，全身能动的地方只有握着下身的右手。身体被异物撑满，他无助地承受着异物的进出。这种耻辱感以及随之而来的兴奋是罗伯特从未感受过的。他浑身发烫，心脏快要跳出胸膛，连呼吸都带着情欲的魅惑。

“你正在想象着被我操，对吗？”会读心的多米尼克喘息着说，“因为我也在想象着操你。我把你压在我的大桌上，我的阴茎刺入你的身体。我听着你的呻吟，你的痛苦和快乐都让我兴奋。不，也许比起你的快乐，我更爱你痛苦的样子。骄傲的你学会了屈服，学会了向我讨要而不是一副无欲无求的样子。我要把精液灌满你的身体而你也只能忍受。你从来都不是一个命途多舛的骑士，你的爱是痴人说梦，你的梦想徒劳无功，你的自我牺牲毫无意义，你和我们一样是曼哈顿的蛆虫，被下贱的欲望支配。我多爱你的痛苦啊，为了让你低头我不惜变成魔鬼。”多米尼克断断续续地嘶吼着，他在激动中语速飞快又含糊地说着话。

“你知道吗，是我毁了你。没人比我更爱你，面条。”

罗伯特没有听见他最后的告白，他咬着牙，眉头紧锁，仰起头，绷紧小腹抽搐着在手心射出一堆粘稠的液体。快感淹没了他，身体的强烈反应让大脑一片空白，他呼吸急促得码头拉着重货的骡马，精疲力尽瘫坐在椅子上。

电话里是同样急促的呼吸声。

罗伯特让自己放空了一小会儿，等到呼吸平稳后拿起电话。他张张嘴想说点什么，又停住迟疑片刻。情欲已经归还了理智，他苦笑着挂断电话。

那天之后，罗伯特将Inferno的电话号码埋进了心底，他再也没有拨过那个让人着魔的号码。就算冬天寒冷而漫长的夜折磨着他，让他坐在电话旁被欲望煎熬得心力交瘁，他也在痛苦中控制住了伸向电话的手。

但多米尼克总是对的，他看透了他的半生，预料到了一切。

想象无法被电话阻断。在难以成眠的寂寞长夜里，想象纠缠着罗伯特。他总是被诱惑前往曼哈顿的地下，前往Inferno曾经属于他的办公室。那里有一张红棕色的漂亮大桌，桃花心木华丽多变的花纹让人不想移开眼睛。同样引人注意的还有桌子正中的电话。在大桌旁的沙发上坐着一个身穿藏青色西装的瘦高男人，男人一手抓着电话的听筒，一手端着一杯加冰的波本威士忌。他看不清瘦高男人的脸，却能清晰地听见冰块撞击八角玻璃杯壁清脆的声音。男人用安静而专注的眼神凝视着他，沙哑的声音在说着：

“罗伯特，你愿意跟我上床吗。”

他在想象的惊涛骇浪中用手抚慰着自己。

时光最终解放了罗伯特。情欲被光阴的洪流冲淡，连带情欲催生的想象也随着他一同老去。很多年以后他收到了一封曼哈顿的来信，时隔25年他终于要再次回到纽约，回到他阔别已久的故乡。

启程前那天夜里，罗伯特做了一个梦。梦里他重返永远停留在25年前的Inferno，来到他的办公室。桃花心木桌子，电话，沙发，加冰的波本一切都还是原样，只是他第一次看清了沙发上身着西装的瘦高男人的脸。

麦克斯安静而专注地看着他，容颜一如少年。他没有说话。

罗伯特知道，该轮到自己了。

他向着麦克斯走去，每走一步都更加年轻几分。当他站到麦克斯面前时，他已经是和麦克斯一样的翩翩少年。

他不再是罗伯特，他是面条。

他平静地跨坐在麦克斯的腿上，俯身亲吻他的挚友。


End file.
